Janine Davis
Mrs. Janine Davis is the (HRA) at Caltech and first appeared in "The Egg Salad Equivalency". Series overview Before the Show Before Mrs. Davis made an appearance on the show, she constantly had to put up with the Caltech faculty and staff sending Howard Wolowitz to her because of his erotic behavior. The visits occurred every other day, up to the point where they're both on a first name basis. This eventually stopped when Leonard and Penny introduced him to Bernadette. Season 6 In "The Egg Salad Equivalency" (S06E12), after Sheldon's assistant Alex Jensen files a against Sheldon, Sheldon reports to the with his usual as Janine Davis looks sitting at her . She s and greets him and tells him about Alex's complaint. Sheldon doesn't see a since she has a front row as he makes , is in his and he led his assistant away from a life of by showing her of diseased s. After hearing this, Mrs. Davis nods her head, then calls her and tells her to cancel her next , wisely anticipating that the case with Sheldon "is gonna take a while". The administrator tells Sheldon that he had said things that he shouldn't say in the e like calling Alex a to her sexual desires and comparing her to an . She doesn't know what the egg salad comment means and she just goes with her s that that can't be said to another . Sheldon replies that he sees the , adding that he was not trying to single her out; he said that all are s to their desires. "Even you. You’re a slave," he says to the woman. She gives him a look of incredulous disbelief. Sheldon continues that during certain points of her ... The HRA, getting , tells him to shut up. Sheldon is feeling and throws Howard, Raj, and Leonard under the in an attempt to direct her away from him. He explains, "Dr. Hofstadter, he was bragging about his to anyone who would listen. You know, and Howard Wolowitz, he spent two using resources building a six- ed sex . Oh, and at the office , I heard Rajesh Koothrappali refer to you several times as ." Each of his friends receives a to report to Human Resources. They are sitting outside the HRA's office as Raj is adding to his in order to speak to her. Howard points out that in years past he and the HRA are on a first-name basis. Sheldon shows up to assist his s and announces that he is filing a complaint against her because the she used during his made him uncomfortable. She then has all four of them come into the office. In "The Tenure Turbulence", she shows up again as a of the and finds all the potential s trying to get in her good graces, at one point causing her to exclaim "Oh God, they're everywhere!"; Sheldon tries to give her s, which are too racist for her, Raj sends her a video explaining himself, and Leonard and Kripke go to the and work out next to her. Though, Leonard has an right after that and Kripke replaces him. Season 7 In "The Hofstadter Insufficiency", Raj goes to a to finally try and meet and runs into the recently Janine Davis. Raj mentions that he has recently read an on among s. She just nods and says OK. Raj adds that, "So if the fact that your left and your husband makes you feel un , just remember penguins get cheated on and they’re still adorable". She then just walks away, at which Howard remarks to Raj, "You know, it was better when you couldn't talk to women." Later, Raj approaches Ms. Davis and offers a rough . They sit down and have an conversation as friends, something new for Raj. She does ask if he is hitting on her and Raj denies it. They seem to depart as friends. Season 8 Sheldon has a meeting with Janine Davis of Human Resources in "The Junior Professor Solution". Sheldon assumes that she wants to reopen their dialogue on him changing his field of study. Janine interrupts more as: "Please. No. Please. No. Please. No." While he was away, the university worked on his problem and came up with a solution. Sheldon is please that his pouting and running away did work. His current grant is for researching string theory; however, promoting him to junior professor he would be able to work on anything he chooses, though Sheldon would have to teach a class as a professor. Sheldon describes their solution as giving him a promotion and paying him more money so he can impart his knowledge to the next generation. He then calls the university just plain sick. Trivia *She has at least one . (Probably at least two children, since Howard asks "How are Tom and the kids?" when Howard, Leonard, and Raj are all called into the Human Resources office.) *She knew Howard very well since he was constantly called to the Human Resources office for toward women before he got married. *Her husband, Tom, left her for an attractive sometime between seasons six and seven. Gallery Tenure6.jpg|Mrs. Davis is uncomfortable with Sheldon trying to be hip. Tenure5.jpg|Mrs. Davis meets Sheldon Cooper. Tenure3.jpg|Leonard and Barry trying to smooze with Janine Davis who is on the tenure committee. Davis.jpg|Wondering about Dr. Sheldon Cooper. 381013.jpg|Sheldon gets his friends in trouble. NY1.jpg|Talking about Alex's complaint. Ten2.jpg|Mrs. Janine Davis. 103692 d3954b.jpg|Raj can now talk to Janine Davis. 103692 d3270b.jpg|Running into two old friends at a university mixer. JR11.jpg JR9.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mrs. Davis Davis Category:Featured Article Category:Articles With Photos Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Single Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Divorce Category:Mothers Category:Human Resources Category:Caltech Faculty Category:Caltech Staff Category:Caltech Faculty & Staff Category:No appearances in Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Category:No Season 9 Appearances